Commentary
by Masako Moonshade
Summary: We may hold no sway in this world, but that makes us no less real. This is the truth as they see it, and as I see it.


Disclaimer: I own who I own, but the rest belongs to their respective creators. But no, I don't own Avatar.

AN: This came to me in the middle of the night. If Sen and Tsune are unfamiliar to you, let me assure you that you haven't missed much. They are both my OC's, and that is all that you really need to know. But they aren't the subject matter so much as the narrators. This is my and their commentary not only on Avatar but on all fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it...or at least that it means something to you.

* * *

The Avatar and his friends walked nonchalantly into the teashop, never once glancing at the two women who sat at a nearby table, watching their every move.

"Idiots," the thin one said scornfully. "You'd think they'd notice us first."

"Don't count on it," said the other. "And as long as we use pronouns, they won't even suspect that we're talking about them."

"Idiots," the first repeated. "But you know, Tsune, this does make things easier for me. If they don't know…" She glanced at her swords, and back up at the Avatar's company as they ordered their tea. The girl, Katara, jerked as she recognized her server. Despite his broad grin, her reaction wasn't friendly. "Funny. You'd think she'd be happier to see her father in law."

"I suppose she would," Tsune mused. "But you have to remember, she isn't married to his nephew yet."

"She isn't?"

"Not yet, Sen. She doesn't even like him yet." The thin woman, the Assassin Sen, took a more careful look at the group.

"But they were…so all of that..." she said quietly. "All the things I experienced…"

"No more yielding than a dream."

"So…we're not…real?"

"Of course we are," Tsune scoffed. "We're just the illegitimate children of an alternating reality, born from the pregnant imaginations of dreamers and wishers. We might not hold much sway in this world, but that makes us no less real."

The Avatar glanced their way, and seeing Tsune, blinked, some hint of familiarity in his eyes. Katara, noticing his distress, followed his gaze, though her curiosity was focused on Sen.

"So they do know us," Sen remarked with some satisfaction.

"They will always know us," Tsune remarked, sipping her tea. "But they recognize me because I look so much like Koh—the Avatar has already met him once, but they'll see each other again. And I can only assume that you remind the girl of Jun."

"Who's Jun?" Sen asked suspiciously.

"A bounty hunter. But don't worry about that; she came after your time. And it's true, so you can stop looking offended." Indeed, Sen had shot Tsune a freezing glare at this remark. "But it's in your eyes. The resemblance is there." Across the shop, the Avatar and his friends suddenly rose from their seats and, looking uncomfortable, hurried from the shop.

"Did something else happen?" Sen asked lazily, watching them leave. Tsune shrugged.

"Just another overactive imagination at work," she hummed. "Nothing unusual."

"I should probably be disturbed by all this," Sen muttered, raising her own tea to her lips.

"Not at all," Tsune said. "Because as long as those minds keep working, they give our world depth. New horizons to conquer. And as long as it has its depth, there will remain a reason for it to continue to exist. They give us life..."

"Among other things," Sen said with a sigh. A younger girl had entered the shop, surrounded by a small cloud of glitter, shadow, and random nature memorabilia that magnified her expressively multicolored eyes, strangely shaped body, and the bizarrely colored scar that flashed through the most convenient part of her scantily clad skin.

"A light, dark, and nature bender?" Sen guessed.

Upon learning that Zuko did not recognize his long lost lover, the girl burst into tears, and a sudden rainstorm dampened the city streets.

"And a weatherbender," Tsune corrected. "You can't forget that."

"Does that make a water and airbender?"

"Depends on how lazy her creator was. Hey, you!" Tsune raised her voice to address the newcomer. "Sparkles! You're not going to get anywhere with him. Just order your tea and take a seat. You've got plenty of company." She gestured to the side, where dozens of other young women (of varying degrees of beauty, talent and absurdity) were enjoying their own drinks.

"At least they don't stay very long," observed Sen.

"Of course not. They've got places to go, people to fall madly in love with. IF we're lucky, a few of them will even fade from existence pretty soon." The assassin stopped sipping her tea and looked up at Tsune in mild alarm.

"Will…will we fade away, too?" she asked quietly.

"That depends," Tsune said after a long pause. She glanced up at the reader (who would follow her words to the end of the line) before she continued: "On who will remember us."


End file.
